


The Force Will Be With You. Always.

by chibi_nightowl



Series: Myth-Bats [13]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Model building, Star Wars References, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: "Are we building a droid?""We're building a droid."
Series: Myth-Bats [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/541660
Comments: 59
Kudos: 316





	The Force Will Be With You. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard the news of Grant Imahara's passing on July 13, I was utterly shaken. Then, after a couple of days, I decided I needed to write this. It's not exactly a myth, but it fits within the context of the series and I think -- hope -- is a fitting tribute to someone who brought so much enjoyment to my life.

When Tim learns the news, he texts Jason.

 _Did you hear?_ he asks, adding no context.

 _Yeah_ his brother texts back moments later. _Can’t fucking believe it. He was my favorite._

 _Mine too._

_So what are we gonna do?_

Tim is surprised, but not overly so. Considering everything they’ve done over the last couple of years, a tribute isn’t necessarily out of the question.

_I’m open to ideas._

A long pause.

 _He liked a big boom as much as the rest of us, but that wasn’t really his thing, ya know? He was the techie._

_Some of his last tweets were about an animatronic baby Yoda he’d made. He was going to take it out to some of the hospitals in his area, cheer people up._

_Wasn’t he one of the official operators for R2-D2?_

Tim’s smile has a rueful edge to it. How Jason proclaims to have no knowledge of pop culture and yet has a tidbit like that tucked away is beyond him.

 _He was. Are we building a droid?_

_We’re building a droid._

* * *

They come together in Tim’s workroom, the only space they can easily agree on.

“How’re we gonna start?” Jason asks, leaning against the workbench.

Tim pulls up the specs he downloaded from a reputable site, as well as the public article he’d found before becoming a member to get all the details. “Definitely some 3D printing. There are 144 pieces alone for the printer.”

“This will take months,” Jason replies after a few minutes. “And a ton of your money.”

“Probably. Still want to do it?”

“Hell yeah.”

* * *

It does take months. Eight of them, to be exact. By all rights, it should have been longer, but they do have access to a much larger budget that most people and Jason isn't afraid to wave around Tim's money on the few items they do end up having to order. The poor 3D printer runs at all hours and Tim finally breaks down to buy a second one to give the first a rest. A lot more goes into making a working model than either of them first thought, especially since they decided on the _go big or go home_ approach to make their unit do everything the movie version does.

Not that this stops them. They’re invested now.

“I have a new appreciation for people who spend their free time with model airplanes,” Jason mutters, attention on the radar eye that makes up the main part of R2’s face.

Tim’s still amused that he’s being pickier about the placement than he is. “I don’t.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because they didn’t make most of these pieces with their bare hands.”

Jason smirks. “Fair enough.”

* * *

“You know what’s missing?”

Tim pauses in sanding down the retractable utility arms. Just like the instructions warned, they’re rubbing against the outer skin, so the extra step is needed. “What?”

“A real lightsaber.” Jason’s grin has a wolfish quality to it.

“Earth technology isn’t able to replicate one yet.” Tim knows, he’s looked into it, if only to scare the daylights out of the bad guys when he flips the switch on a double-bladed one.

“Who says it has to be from Earth tech?”

“Isn’t it defeating the point if we add extras others aren’t able to copy?”

“Well, yeah. But can you imagine the look on Bruce’s face if we come to the next crisis armed with lightsabers?”

Tim can. Easily. “I think the fact that we both know there’ll be another planet-wide crisis is just sad.”

“Which is why we need lightsabers!” Jason’s expression looks like it should belong on a child rather than an adult who’s flown across the galaxy a few times with an alien princess.

“Let’s get R2 done, and then we’ll see,” Tim concedes.

“I know that tone,” Jason glares. “You’re humoring me.”

“You’re the one with more access to alien tech than me. If you want to figure out how to make a lightsaber, that’s on you.” He pauses, then continues. “Just be sure to tell me how you do it because I really want a red one with dual blades.”

“Fucking knew you were a Sith Lord in disguise.”

* * *

The drive system build goes more smoothly than either of them expects.

“Huh, that was easy.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you miss something somewhere?”

“You tell me. Took you three times to get the axles right.”

“Fuck you.”

* * *

When they’re finally ready to install the electronics, that’s when the disagreements start.

“I think we should go with the modified PS3 controller,” Tim argues his case. “It gives us more range and has the built-in neutral mode in case the signal is lost.”

“You just want to use that because you’re a fucking nerd,” Jason retorts mulishly. “What’s wrong with a 2.4GHz R/C controller? It has the same failsafe if you spend a bit more.”

“I like the way this fits in my hand.”

“Well I don’t.”

Tim eyes their hands and yes, he is willing to agree that Jason’s hands are bigger than his, so he can see his point. “Who’ll be driving it most? Me.”

“Why you?”

“Because I don’t see you coming with me when we take it out. Jason Todd-Wayne and Tim Drake-Wayne together in public?” Jason’s return to the land of the living had made headlines for weeks, including a very public argument between the two of them that fueled rumors that they despise each other.

“Stranger things have happened.” Jason shrugs. “Besides, it’s for the kids, remember?”

Tim hates it when he plays that card. “Fine, we’ll do both.”

* * *

“Okay, those instructions to use R2’s doors to access all these electronics is on point.” Jason kneels beside the body of the unit, making some adjustments.

“These guys know what they’re about,” Tim agrees, eyeing R2’s dome. “We still have to take that off though if we’re going to install the periscope.”

“All or nothing, right?”

“Right.”

* * *

“He chirps!” Tim crows as he messes around with the audio file on his smartphone while Jason tests the mount for the Bluetooth speaker within the body cavity.

“No shit. I don’t think it was loud enough. I can still hear you.”

R2 whistles loudly and Tim grins.

“I agree, R2. He is a jerk sometimes.”

Jason glares over his shoulder. “Keep that up or you’re not getting your lightsaber.”

“Since when have you had the time to work on those?”

“I bribed Roy. He wants a duel when we’re done.”

Tim gapes. “Seriously? He’s figured it out?”

“Sorta? The last prototype extended out a little too far and he had to repair a hole in the wall. And the pipe that burst. Water’s a bitch to deal with when there’s a lot of electrical components laying around.

R2 makes a mournful noise.

Jason pats the side of the dome. “You said it, buddy.”

* * *

They disagree again on the paint.

“Weathered.”

“New.”

Jason rolls his eyes and extends his hand. “Ro-sham-bo?”

Tim shakes his head. “We both cheat.”

“True. What do you suggest?”

“Alfred. Random number between one and twenty.”

“Get him on speaker.”

* * *

Jason wins.

When they’re done with all the painting, Tim stands back and inspects their handiwork.

“Okay, you’re right. The weathered look is better.”

“Told ya.” Jason lolls his neck to the side with an audible _pop_. “Besides, it kinda fits us better. A little bit worn, a little bit weary. Not exactly the shiny new models we were when we first started out.”

The metaphor fits all too well. There’s even a case that could be made that Jason is a new and improved model over the original, but only he sees the humor in that. 

“Shiny is overrated,” Tim decides. 

“Tell that to the demon next time he busts out one of his new toys.” 

* * *

The parts are all reassembled and the electronics reinstalled after the last of the paint dries.

Standing back to inspect their work, Tim grins with no small amount of pride. “We did it.”

“We did. And we didn’t kill each other.” Jason knocks shoulders with him.

“I know this wasn’t exactly a myth, but I had fun with it.” All the work, all the hours they’ve put in, it’s all paid off.

They built a working R2-D2. Tim’s inner fanboy is cartwheeling all over the place. Sure, he might like _Star Trek_ better, but _Star Wars_ definitely has the better toys.

“Do you think we’ll do anymore myths?” Tim asks, changing the subject. “I mean, now that we’re done with this.”

“R2-D2 isn’t exactly a myth.”

“You know what I’m getting at.”

Jason frowns and sighs. “I don’t know. I just...I don’t know. Doesn’t feel right. Not yet, at least.”

Tim nods, understanding where his brother is coming from. “Maybe we’ll light up some coffee creamer on his next birthday.”

“I’d be down for that.” Jason’s face takes on a pensive cast. “You think he’d like it?” he asks, a little uncertain. “I mean, I know it’s not a contest or anything, but we did it for him.”

“I think so,” Tim replies after a moment. “There’s a lot of work and skill that goes into something like this, and I want to believe he’d be happy for anyone who even tries, whether it works or not.”

Jason rests a hand on R2’s head, not looking at him. “If we ever do this again, are you going to install some of your AI tech?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“When I get my lightsaber.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, building an R2 unit is something you can do. This article provided the source material for the fic. https://makezine.com/projects/building-your-first-r2/


End file.
